omniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Omniverse Wiki:Stubs
A stub is a tool that holds the place of an article under construction. The name is often the only thing known about the subject. One of these show the reader that the topic exists, but is not yet ready for reference. If the reader is so inclined, they can create/edit the article themselves. Usage: Simply add the name inside 2 curly braces at the appropriate place within the article. The formatted stub will appear automatically. e.g. ---- The following is a list of stubs for easy reference: } ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is used like the above quote stub, but is used when there is a back-and-forth dialogue between 2 or more characters. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Spoiler Header ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Insert this stub around information in an article which may not yet be common knowledge, particularly if such advanced knowledge could ruin an upcoming plot. |- ! style="text-align: center;"| Merge From ! style="text-align: center;"| ! style="text-align: center;"| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | Adding this stub to the top of an article that will receive a merge will indicate to readers that the other article still needs to be brought over. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Merge To ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Adding this stub to the top of an article that will be merged into another article will indicate to readers that more information may be contained on the other article. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Copy Warning ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is placed on a user's talk page to gently remind them of our policies following copyright law and forbidding plagiarism. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Copy Warning2 ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| This stub is to be placed on a user's talk page after a second offence to remind them of our policies following copyright law and forbidding plagiarism. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Vandalism Warning ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is placed on a user's talk page to advise them we will not tolerate vandalism whatsoever. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Plagiarism ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| This stub is to be placed on top of a page that contains possibly plagiarized works. This stub advises the reader of the situation, provides a link to our policy forbidding plagiarism and categorizes the page for priority copy editing. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Hotlink Warning Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is placed on a user's talk page to advise them we much prefer they upload the image to our database directly, rather than hotlinking to another host site. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Temporarily Protected ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| This stub is to be placed on top of a page that has been protected because of vandalism or a large amount of inbound traffic. This stub advises the reader of the situation, which should be removed when the situation changes. It also places the page into the Temporarily Protected category. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Unsigned ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is used to show who wrote an unsigned comment. To clarify a conversation, if someone hasn't signed their comment, add this tag to the end of their statement, placing their user name after the pipe. |} ---- ---- Category:Tools